


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by hunters_from_stark_tower



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Iron Man - Freeform, Tony stark one shot, marvel fic - Freeform, tony stark fic, tony stark fluff, tony stark imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 18:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14550654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_from_stark_tower/pseuds/hunters_from_stark_tower
Summary: Author: (Mickey)Based on Baby, It’s Cold Outside.Find us on Tumblr: https://hunters-from-stark-tower.tumblr.com





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

“Well, Tony, it’s been lovely seeing you, but I should probably get going now,” you said, starting to pull on your heavy winter coat. He sat his drink down and came up to you quickly, whisking it off of you before you had the chance to get both arms into it.

“You just got here. You can’t leave yet,” he told you, throwing your coat across the back of the couch that he stood near. You crossed your arms, letting out a sigh. It had been a while since you’d seen Tony, since you traveled a lot for your job, but you were back in the city for the holidays and had decided to visit him.

“Tony, I’ve been here for hours,” you clarified, moving closer to him to reach for your coat again. He stepped in your way, clasping your hands in his. You wanted to stay, you really did. Spending time with Tony was always the highlight of your trips home. But you knew where things might lead to if you stayed. “I really can’t stay any longer,” you said apologetically, squeezing his warm hands.

“You can’t have been here that long, your hands are still cold,’ he stated, giving you his most charming smile. You had to admit to yourself that you liked him. You had for a long time, and you weren’t sure you trusted yourself enough to make good choices if you spent any more time with him, after the couple of drinks the two of you had already had. You gave him a small smile before pulling away from him.

“I’m supposed to visit my parents tonight,” you explained to him, stepping completely around him to reach for your coat once more. “They’ll start to worry if I’m late.” Two strong arms wrapped around your waist from behind, pulling you back so your coat was still just out of reach. He spun you around to face him, his hands resting on your hips gently.

“Y/N, come on, it’s bad out there. Just call and say you can’t make it until later,” he begged. You began to back away from him, shaking your head.

“No, I really do have to go,” you said, as Tony continued talking at the same time with “Look at the storm out there!” You glanced towards the glass wall he gestured to, seeing that the blizzard that had started earlier had worsened. Maybe it was a good idea to stay… You took a deep breath, returning your attention back to the man before you. It was a bad idea. A very appealing bad idea, but a bad idea nonetheless. You continued to speak to him as you slipped your coat on and began to gather your bag and phone, and the two of you started talking over one another, each of you trying to be as convincing as possible.

“Tony, this has been a great evening, but I need to go—”

“Y/N, I can’t let you go out there in this weather—”

“Besides, it honestly doesn’t look that bad outside—”

“I’d be really sad if you froze to death, maybe you should just spend the night—”

“I can’t even imagine what people might say if I stayed any longer and—” You stopped talking when Tony firmly put a hand on either side of your face, forcing you to look in his eyes. You both stayed quiet for a moment before Tony finally spoke.

“You’re so beautiful when you argue with me,” he whispered, and you couldn’t hold back anymore. You fell into him, your lips meeting his passionately. He reacted immediately, kissing you back as his hands drifted to your waist. You pulled away first, giggling.

“Well, there’s bound to be some talk tomorrow, but maybe I could stay for just one more drink.”


End file.
